Villainous Plots
by Haraways
Summary: It would have been kinder to let him drop from miles above. But Uravity was not kind.
1. Chapter 1

"May you live a thousand years, my Darling, and may the last voice you hear me mine" She whispered this against his lips as he kneeled below her, restrained and helpless. An iron chain was wrapped around his limbs and neck holding him in place; a Quirk of one of her new allies it seems.

Whenever she executed one of her villainous plots, she would surround herself with those she thought were useful at the time but more often then not she'd leave them to the wolves to be captured. Despite this, they remained fiercely loyal to and her twisted cause. Whatever that may be, he's still could not figure it out.

Her hands wear holding his face gently as she made to move forward, to kiss him deeply, and oh-how he wanted to, but he turned his head away, kiss connecting with his cheek instead. He would not be drawn in by a villain.

"You are right Darling, and I should always ask first. Are you cold? It is negative ten out tonight, and you are quieter than normal." She was brushing her hands through his blond hair now, dusting off a few snowflakes.

"Fuck off," He managed to gripe out through his clenched teeth. The chains around his arms tightened even further, ripping his civilian clothing even more than they already wear. He let a sound of protest as he tried to light an explosion in his hands to no avail; he was just too damn cold. Winter was the worst time of year for him and his Quirk, the lack of heat meant not as much sweat.

"Stop that!" She shouted out, whipping around to give her ally an annoying glare. Katsuki followed her gaze behind her and found a villain with one hand outstretched towards him. It looked as though the chains, confining Katsuki were formed from the blood of this new villain because from an open wound on the villain's palm where blood should be pouring out were chains instead.

Katsuki saw that the Chain villain had his other hand stretched above him. Chains were emerging from that hand as well. Following the path of the chains, Katsuki was shocked to see that they were preventing his original assailant from floating away.

Though it was a bit of a blur, Katsuki remembered making his way home after a long 72h shift. He must have been more tired then he thought because out of nowhere one of his first arrests made a jump at him from an alleyway. He would have been fine if it wasn't so damn cold. His hands had failed to spark, and suddenly giant teeth were coming to tare open his throat. Despite the villain being one of his first arrested as a rookie hero, Giant Teeth (as he was nicknamed) was incredibly dangerous.

As Katsuki thought he was a dead man, he felt his feet swept from beneath him and a shout of "Get down!". Not expecting to lose his footing, Katsuki's head bounced off the pavement. Overhead he saw a blur of black and pink before blacking out for what seemed like only a moment. He'd woken up with the chains and whispered words.

"Sorry boss" Chain Man muttered out quietly.

"It's no mater," She made her way over to Chain Man, "Bring him down a little, we need to have a talk." She wiggled her index finger at the suspended teeth villain, in a come hither motion. She was scowling at the other villain; scowls didn't suit her round face.

As the chains pulled Giant Teeth down, he began to thrash as he drew closer the Villainess, trying to break loose of the vice grip the chains had on him. It was not very smart considering the alternative was floating away for who knows how long.

He was eye level with the short villainess who reached out to draw him closer by the collar.

"Now," she began in a calm tone, "what was the condition of your release again?"

Release? Katsuki was confused. Giant Teeth was sent to prison for life, after being caught, in the act of eating a small child. Something Katsuki never hoped to witness again. Thought he was one of his first arrests, Giant Teeth was also one of his biggest blunders as a hero. Katsuki was arrogant and was mocking Giant Teeth when the villain somehow managed to give him the slip. It was a week later the Katsuki tracked him down after a being assigned on a search and rescue mission for a missing boy in his district. Katsuki was too late in saving the boy, but he brought in Giant Teeth with enough burns to leave permanent scars.

Those scars were not enough to hide the utter terror on Giant Teeth's face as the young women pulled him towards herself by his shirt front.

"I won't repeat myself, "a threatening edge sparking in her voice.

"I was...I was to leave Katsuki Bakugou alone. I was not to go... near Katsuki Bakugou under any circumstance." Giant Teeth stuttered out.

"And what did I say was going to happen to you if you didn't obey?" She drew him close now almost nose to nose. If she were any other person, Giant Teeth would have taken her head off with one bite. But no, she demanded respect and loyalty.

"Please! Ma'am, Uravity!" her mouth twitched at the title, "be reasonable! Please!" the chains were slowly falling away from Giant Teeth, his legs begin to rise into the air as he made a desperate grab for Uravity's wrist, her hand still holding onto his shirt front.

"Please! No! It won't happen again, Please!" the monster begged for his life, voice high and scared. Snot and tears were leaking out of his face as the reality of his situation set-in.

Uravity looked back over her shoulder at Katsuki and let an out a gentle breath.

"No." and Ochako let go.

Katsuki could do nothing as the cannibal floated up, up and up some more, until you could not see him in the dark sky above. He would reach the edge of the atmosphere in a few hours, earth's gravity keeping him in place as he slowly suffocated to death. It would have been kinder to let him drop from miles above. Uravity was not kind.

Katsuki took in a breath as Uravity once again turned her attention back to him. She had a soft look on her face, as though she is gazing at a loved one.

"I'm sorry that he attacked you," She was making her way over again, Katsuki seized the opportunity to lung forward hand outstretched. During the conversation with Giant Teeth, Chain man must have lost focus because Katsuki was able to move some.

There was barely any explosion as he aimed for Uravity's head, but he thought it would be enough for him to escape. Against Uravity, he never came out on top. In a split second, he saw her duck under his flying hand and grab his wrist, keeping her smallest finger away from his skin. She redirected his momentum upward, so his small explosion blasted above their heads. Chains had whipped around him once more, making him immobile.

They were face to face now only a small distance between them.

She smiled gently at him, kindly, with a sweetness that did not suit her.

" May you live a thousand years, my Darling, and may the last voice you hear be mine." She leaned forward closing the distance between them as she gently kissed his cold cheek.


	2. Know Her

They told him, for the sake of national and international security, to forget about his partnership with Uraraka, "for his career". To move on and become a solo hero again, work for a new agency. They said he would be able to set his own pace and it was a good thing to work alone. They were not wrong, he jumped up the ranks of the solo category more quickly than anticipated, falling just behind Deku and Half and Half in their age group. (He had a suspicion that the numbers were being manipulated, but he didn't have the time nor energy to prove it) He could do higher profile work now; first response to villain activity and public takedowns; unlike before when he and Uraraka were tasked with more secretive missions for the government. Low profile, high-risk work that paid exceptionally well but was not public knowledge. He could have what he's always wanted.

Was that what he wanted? He wasn't so sure anymore. The last year and a half had been a whirlwind of change. From his very public partnership with Uravity; to them being approached by some shady government types from CIRO, and more or less ordered by their boss to take on any mission government agents required.

The missions seemed innocent enough; take down an international drug cartel, deliver supplies to refugees in a war zone without being seen. Neither he nor Uraraka asked too many questions, they knew that sometimes their hero status and abilities would be utilized by government forces when required, it is what they signed up for as heroes.

Katsuki had a dreadful feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, that the wool was being pulled over his eyes. There was too much missing information to understand what was going on; why Uraraka diapered.

Katsuki rolled over in his bed and faced the clock on his nightstand, blue digital numbers blinked back at him, reminding him of the early hour. He had not slept, tossing and turning with the burden of knowledge he could not share with anyone.

God, he missed her. Their year and a half partnership had been a surprise of success. At first, it was difficult, their personalities crashed fundamentally, sometimes violently. He'd grown a lot since U.A, having greater control over his violent-first-attitude but sometimes he might pick a fight. Uraraka won't have it, she'd meet him head on and often finish the fight he started.

It was during one of their early sparring matches (brawls), that it clicked. Their styles were in sync with one another. He was not afraid to through her head on into danger as Uraraka's previous partners had been and she used him as a launching point and distraction. He was explosive and attention seeking enough that their opponents thought he was the bigger threat, but it was her they needed to look out for.

Uravity was dangerous.

Uraraka had a friendly personality that often had her be overlooked as a hero and as a threat. More often than not, even other pro's, her colleges, would overlook her as they arrived on the scene of an incident that she had well in hand. Katsuki could remember more than a few times that a senior pro would call her "sweetheart", "sweetie" or "pumpkin" rather than her hero name. Uraraka would let it slide most times but once, at the tail end of a long shift Uraraka had had enough and let the nameless pro experience spinning in 0-G at 60km an hour. Hero-on-Hero violence and Quirk use were greatly frowned upon at their agency and they were both strapped with a two-week work suspension, without pay.

He was punished as well for not being more responsible for his partner's actions. But, he'd has been encouraging her to take action for over a month and even suggested letting the nameless pro float up for a little to scare him. The nameless pro had a quirk that allowed him to make any surface soft that he touched (Katsuki was still not quite sure how that helped in Hero Work, but he really couldn't bring himself to care). Uraraka had rejected the idea stating "I could never think of doing that, well I have but it's simply too awful. I couldn't be that cruel."

Katsuki barked out a laugh in the dark of his room. Maybe it was the shit older generation that fueled Uraraka to turn. Maybe he could have stood up for her more. But, no, she would not have wanted that. And Uraraka would not have turned for something so petty. Katsuki knew her better than that, at least he thought he did.

Know her.

He thought he knew her considering they were partners, lovers and friends. Up until then, Kirishima was the only one that Katsuki implicitly trusted; not that he would ever tell him. He should probably tell him.

There is was a million and one reason why Uraraka could have flipped but none of them were good enough in Katsuki's books to actually drive her to it.

Maybe…maybe there wasn't a good reason.

Maybe, she woke up one day and decided "Fuck it."

Katsuki wanted to know but knew he never would.


	3. Soft

Her heart hurt. She needed to leave Katsuki behind, for his own good. She'd found out too much. She read files when she wasn't supposed to. So much data, evidence of unspeakable crimes; of a population not even knowing that it was being held hostage.

Ochako glanced over at her sleeping companion. Tonight, he was dreamless it seemed, long put to rest were his boyhood anxieties about an uncertain future. In his mind now, he knew his worth to the world. Though him learning his worth was a hard-won battle. It wasn't until their third and final year of school did Ochako become privy to his self-inflicted despair. She had her suspicions after Izuku opened up to her about their true rivalry at the beginning of the second year. Detailing to her a little more of the treatment Katsuki subjected Izuku to. She wasn't one to believe that every bully had a reason for doing the shitty things they did. And at the time, that's all Ochako chopped it up to; shitty behaviour of a shitty preteen. Katsuki worked on his superiority complex after being smacked in the face by the realization that he was no longer a big fish in a small pond much like he was in middle school. U.A was a construction of only the most talented teenagers Japan and beyond had to offer. His efforts had not gone unnoticed by his friends and herself. But to others, it meant very little. He'd been passed over on more than one occasion by agencies who didn't want a teen who was such a magnet for trouble amongst their ranks. Even worst were the agencies and heroes who thought they could "fix" Katsuki.

They've been assigned to the same rescue agency and the work keep them incredibly busy. It was Ochako's job to receive the injured and it was Katsuki's job to get her to their targets and supply support. At first, Katsuki was apprehensive about the support role but a few years of maturing had made him swallow any protest.

There had been a large-scale villain attack on a few buildings in the downtown financial core. The goal of the villains had been to target major bank servers, destroying valuable financial records. One such building was damaged enough that it was on the brink of collapse.

"Uravity. We have to go." Katsuki stared out into the ruble, wind blowing dust making visibility almost impossible, the sun setting, casting long shadows.

"We aren't leaving yet. There are people still under here, I can hear them." Ochako was digging through the pieces of cement, her quirk in full swing as she tossed the ruble above then, moving slowly higher and higher. Ochako had extended her limit time and time again over her time at U.A reaching almost a point that once she thought was impossible. The ruble would stay air born until either she released her quirk, or she passed out, whichever came first.

Katsuki frowned, he could hear fighting not too far off, and it was getting closer. If they didn't act fast, they were going to get caught up in it. At one point he'd gladly had jumped into the fight, taking on any villain he could if only to prove he wasn't one. but over the years he'd learned that if he legitimately wanted to become Number One, falling into the role given to him by the Team Lead was also very important. He needed to trust that he was there for a reason.

Stadick cherpped into his com. "Ground Zero, Uravity. Status report." The voice of their team lead snapped. Katsuki tsk'ed at the attitude.

"Ground Zero reporting. Uravity is securing civilians. I'm on the lookout."

The com crackled for a moment before a snappy reply came.

"Villains are moving closer to your location. Do not engage." Katsuki wanted to respond with a 'No shit' as another wall broke down a block away, but held his tongue.

"You two are to retreat back to triage for new orders. Confirm."

Katsuki could hear Ochako sending up rubble and rebar even faster now. Choosing to not acknowledge or respond to their new orders. As he turned to give her a sharp tongue lashing, he spotted movement on top of the pile of the building still left to be moved. An absolutely massive outline of a Man Bear rose above them, the sun setting behind him, the shadow just as massive.

Only then did Ochako look up from her desperate work. Upon seeing the two young heroes, The Man Bear let off a roar that shook the remains of the building and lunged. Ochako tried to jump back as fast as possible from her position on her knees. At the same time, Katsuki launch himself forward palm outstretched aiming for the open jaws of the massive beast. It was an ill-timed combination of their quirks that had chaos unleashed.

Ochako released her quirk on pure instinct, not hearing Katsuki behind her, leaping into the path of her destruction. A spark set off, blowing the falling debris clean away but not before Katsuki was meet on the shoulder by a chunk of rebar; impaling him the ground on his front, missing his head by a few inches.

"Ground Zero!" Ochako shouted recovering from her shock. She lept to her feet once more, having been blown back from Katsuki's blast. Dashing over as quickly as she was able, Ochako reached out a hand gently towards his face.

"Ground Zero," she said quietly. "Ground Zero, answer me." She placed her fingers under his nose holding her breath. It felt as though time slowed for a few moments as she felt nothing against her hand. Panic began to set in, thinking for a terrifying moment that she may have killed Bakugou. A small but distinct puff of air meets the back of her hand. And her heart seizes in relief.

Bakugou was very lucky to still be alive. The rebar had missed everything significant and prevented him from bleeding out all over the ground. With a shaky breath, Ochako called for aid.

"Bakugou?" Ochako asked trying to poke him awake or at least try to get a reaction out of him. Bakugou let out a pained grow as he blinked open red eyes. Ochako could tell he was dazed, but okay.

" Bakugou," Ochako started as calmly as she could manage "You're hurt and you need to stay still until a medic gets here." a lump was forming in her throat, this was becoming too close the Sir Nighteye incident for comfort.

Bakugou let a whispered "fuck." Before closing his eyes again and groaning. He was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Bakugou, I mean, Ground Zero! Don't go to sleep, that's, that's an order!" Ochako stammered out, though with confidence that a few years of Hero work would give anyone.

"Shush, Cheeks. I'm fine, frekin' dirt got in my eyes." Bakugou grawned out, entirely put out by their royal fuck up.

"Did you just 'shush' me?" Ochako would have been offended if she wasn't so relieved.

It was a while later after Bakugou was taken to the hospital, all the villains had been apprehended, and no more people could be found under the crumbling buildings, Ochako was ordered to go get looked over at the hospital as well.

Wound stitched and sprained wrist wrapped, hero uniform case in hand, Ochako was making her way to Bakugou's room when she heard shouting coming from inside. Thinking Bakugou was giving a nurse or doctor a hard time Ochako let herself into the hospital room only to stop at the sight that greeted her.

It was their agency coordinator, the one in charge of their internship.

"You had one job. It was simple enough that I thought you would be able to handle it." He shouted. Bakugou's lips were pinched together; he was trying to hold back his own biting remarks.

"You were given an order to follow, and you failed to follow it! Idiot child! I took your teacher's word that you were one of the best! But obviously U. A isn't what it use to be. What do you have to say?" Bakugou only clenched his jaw and continued to glare at his fists, grasping at the bed sheets.

"That's what I thought." There was a pause.

Suddenly the coordinator struck out at the tray at Bakugou 's bedside, sending it clattering against the floor, the plastic of it cracking at the abuse. Ochako and Bakugou both jumped at the violent action. And with that, the coordinator made a sharp turn towards the room's door. Not knowing why, Ochako ducked beside the door, as though she was about to be caught. For some reason, she didn't want the coordinator to see that she had just overheard the loud conversation.

He passed her without notice. Making her way inside, Ochako was greeted by the sight of Bakugou slumped forward over his hands that were now open, palms up. He looked vulnerable, to say the least, and tired, very tired. Ochako thought for a moment that she'd made a mistake having come here. But no, she needed to apologize. Now more than ever. She was the reason Bakugou got hurt in the first place.

"Bakugou?" she felt like she was approaching a scared animal, but he wasn't an animal, and she made herself approach with more confidence.

Bakugou's head snapped up at his name being called. A look of surprise crossed his face before he replaced it with his usual scowl.

"What do you want Cheeks? I'm busy." Since their relationship had grown to at least be considered some-what-friends, she would have pointed out that he actually wasn't busy if the situation wasn't so serious. Instead, she placed the hero case on the floor at her feet and gave Bakugou a deep bow.

"I'm sorry," She started, she could hear Bakugou tch'ed at her before she continued.

"It is my fault you got injured. And I am truly sorry Bakugou." her voice didn't waver as it would have a few years ago. Rising from the bow, Ochako was greeted by Bakugou's glare. Bakugou looked like he was analyzing her words for fault and lies. Finding none, he turned his head away.

"Whatever." It was a quiet quip, a lot quieter then what Ochako was used to from Bakugou.

Ochako swallowed not really knowing what to do next or what she expected Bakugou to say. Seeing a chair at his bedside she invited her self to sit down, after all, she too was incredibly tired.

Katsuki didn't know what to do when Uraraka suddenly appeared in his room. He was still reeling from the dressing down he'd just received from the agency coordinator and was still trying to prosses his emotions about the whole situation. On the one hand, he was angry at the coordinator, mad at Uraraka but most of all, mad at himself for letting any of this happen in the first place. If he'd been a bit more observant, a bit more prepared the whole situation could have been avoided. On the other hand, the coordinator had no right to scream at him like that. If anything, Katsuki had learned over the past three years at U.A was how to Not yell at people so much particularly when they fuck up.

Uraraka apologizing had thrown him, and he felt his anger towards her being snuffed out by her straightforward apology. He'd just tisked' and looked away from her bent over form; an unfamiliar feeling of admiration growing in his gut.

In true Uraraka style, she invited herself to sit down. He decided then to ask her if she'd heard any of the conversation between himself and the coordinator.

"Not really," She replied tiredly.

Good.

"But enough."

Shit.

He clenched his fist into the bed sheets again. By the end of the night, there was going to be holes in them. Katsuki didn't know how to approach the topic or if he even should. He didn't think Uraraka would go around telling everyone in their class about it, but he couldn't be too sure. Before he could open his mouth again, Uraraka had beaten him to it.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. Not unless you want me too. but it's really none of anyone's business." There it was, that feeling in his gut again, of admiration. He'd always respected Uraraka, at least starting from the first sports festival he had. She'd been one of the first to gain it, but admiration was new.

"Even Deku." He didn't ask, it was a confirmation. He knew that they were close, he suspected dating but didn't put much thought into it.

"Even Deku." She confirmed. And Katsuki let out a breath. They lapsed into silence. Not knowing what to say to each other after such a close call.

"How long has that been going on? the yelling." Of course, Uraraka couldn't let it be. Katsuki considered telling her to fuck off, as he would have done in their early years at U.A. but if he'd learned anything was that there was no point hiding that type of shady thing. In any case, he knew Uraraka wanted to tell someone. But it was something he had to do on his own terms. He might as well start with her.

Katsuki for the next hour detailed his own experience at their internship. It was much different from her own. At first, Katsuki thought the coordinator was simply giving him the "tough love" approach. It would not have been the first time a hero or agency thought that that was what he needed. They would try to change him into the image of what they thought a hero should be. It didn't work. Katsuki was fare too stubborn and strong-willed. The hero would soon except this and move on to other students. This had ended more than a few internships early, leaving him more than a few hours short of what he needed to graduate in a few months. And that why he didn't resist this internship, he couldn't afford to rock the boat, lest he not graduate at all, and that was unacceptable to the future Number One Hero.

Instead of giving up like the rest, the coordinator got worse. He was prone to violent outburst, throwing things, often at Katsuki. Katsuki was sure that the coordinator knew of his shortage of hours and took advantage of it. It seemed silly now that Katsuki was talking about it but Uraraka just shook her head and listened.

Memory lane was always hard. How she wished they could go back and start again, even just to be with him a little while longer. Ochako reached over and brushed her hand throw his soft blond hair. She swore he used more conditioner then her. He claimed it was the chemicals in his sweat, if he didn't take care of it properly, she'd never want to touch it again, and then where would they be? Ochako leaned over, closing her eyes, she placed a gentle kiss to Katsuki temple. She felt his hand come to the back of her head as he turned to meet her lips with his.

They stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away. She saw he'd gone quickly back to sleep. The heavy sleeper that he was. This was agony. Her heart hurt and a lump were in her throat, if she didn't leave now, she never would.


	4. Gray

The police had determined that no foul play was afoot considering things like her passport, clothing and hero costume were missing. They did question Katsuki about the state of their relationship and if her disappearance could have anything to do with a falling out. The officer who had made the suggestion was lucky that Katsuki had a tight hold of his anger now that he was a public figure; he usually saved his outburst for the cameras and his Hero persona.

"Our relationship is Fan- fucking-tastic!" He had good control, not perfect.

It was true though, Katsuki thought their relationship WAS excellent. At first, Katsuki had a been kind of surprised when Uraraka had asked him out because he wasn't quite sure if what he was feeling for her was real or if it was something that his imagination had cooking up. He didn't often doubt himself, but he liked and respected Uraraka too much not to approach the possibility of a furthering their relationship carefully.

But when Uraraka had asked him out first, he could only grin in his arrogant manner and respond with a "Hell yeah."

At first, taking that step between friends to lovers was a slight bit awkward, but anything worth doing took work, and Katsuki knew that their relationship was very much worth it. And that was why Katsuki was greatly confused and hurt by Uraraka's disappearance. He thought they were going somewhere, together. His grand plan never included a partner until he got one that proved time and time again that they could keep up, A partner as ambitious as he was but motivationally different. They made room for each other in their own lives because they both saw something in each other that made then better together then they were apart though they were both very kick-ass on their own.

The officer left without any further questions about their relationship with instructions to contact him if anything were to come up.

Left to his thoughts, doubt began to fill Katsuki's mind.

It was five months after her disappearance that a new Villain of devastating power appeared. This Villain would cause absolute chaos. Causing anything that wasn't nailed down to began to float up high above the city before being reintroduced to gravities hold. Sometimes the objects would only be floating for a minute or two, but other times it would be hours at a time. The damage was always staggering, but there was never a loss of any life. A miracle and a blessing. Though gravity quirks were not uncommon, the level of skill that IS required to control that type of quirk was.

And Katsuki felt like his world was ending.

He was not the only person to notice. They're- HIS agency pulled all media, merchandise, and marketing related to Uravity in a few hours and less than 24 all images and videos of her work were gone from the internet. Blogs and fan pages dedicated to their team-up were either gone or completely changed to only celebrate his accomplishments. It was as though she never existed; nothing more than a shared public hallucination.

She may have been gone from internet searches, but she was not forgotten. The shady government types that gave them their off-the-books missions came knocking. The CIRO was apparently on the same page as Katsuki in thinking that the quirk was too much like Uraraka's to be a coincidence.

"Has Uraraka Ochako tried to contact you?"

"No."

"Are you aware of any place she might be hiding out?"

She was no longer a victim, but a suspect.

"No."

"Has any of the Uraraka family contacted you in regard to her since she fists disappeared?"

"No."

"Do you know of any plans she may have?"

"No."

"Do you plan on reaching out to her?" He'd been trying to reach out. He'd even enlisted a few minor street thugs for help; they were to keep their ears open for information on the movements of this Gravity Villain. But the government goon didn't need to know that.

"No."

But the only reason the goon was in Katsuki's apartment asking him these question was because no one has ever seen the one causing the attacks. No one had gotten a glimpse yet. No villain came forward to showboat about their motivation or made any demands to stop the damage. No goal could be found.

No goal besides destruction.

"Has she threatened you?" If Katsuki were a lesser man, he'd take offence to such a notion; as though anyone could threaten him and get away with it. But Katsuki was no lesser man. The threat of this villain was genuine and doubly so if it was Uraraka. Not because she was his partner but because Uraraka was a threat, always had been.

"No." Katsuki was beginning to feel repetitive and tired of the line of questioning.

The government agent didn't look all too thrilled at talking to Katsuki either, as though he knew that questioning Katsuki would lead nowhere.

"Mr. Bakugou, We believe that Uravity maybe this new nameless villain. Even the general public has begun to make the link between the two. Not many Gravity Quirk users as well known as she is and that poses a problem for us not just because of the destruction she is causing but a political problem as well. We cannot have the public lose confidence in the Hero System. And as such, you must maintain your resolve in the persecution of villainy in all its forms and upholding the justice system. You will need to make a statement to the press when the time comes, even if the villain you face off with is someone familiar. There is no grey area." The agent's words were heavy.

"No gray?" Katsuki sneered at the agent. He stood up from the couch and got into the agents face, feeling reckless and angry.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There is nothing BUT gray! If this villain really is Uraraka, every hero, every cope will hesitate, and civilians will be in the greatest danger because they will be too stupid to run away. Uraraka, Uravity, was a god damn icon and no amount of media deletions or public relations is going to change that. We're done. Now get the fuck out of my home." His arms crossed, to prevent himself from committing a felony and punching the CIRO agate in the face.

He watched as the agent made his way out of the apartment, shutting the door harder than necessary on his way out. Only then did Katsuki let his arms fall to his sides, palms sweating and ready to ignite. It took everything in him not to blast a wall out of destroying the coach.

A soft buzz came from his back pocket. Someone was trying to give him a call. With all hell about to break loss, he should probably consider getting a new number.

Wiping his hands on his pants, he pulled the phone out and looked at the caller I.D with a grimace and gut-wrenching feeling. If there was anyone in the world he should talk to, it should be him. He swiped the green phone icon to answer.

"Fuck off nerd; I'm busy." He didn't want Deku to know that he wanted to talk to him.

"Kacchan, I have a plan."


	5. Club House

"Listen; if this was any other circumstance, I'd happily indulge in some kinky tieing-up. But, as it seems, you've settled on torturing me instead. I will tell you now, it won't work. It won't work because whatever it is you have planned, I have endured far worse and at the hands of my own friends, so unless this is a surprise blow job, I suggest you get on with it so we skip to the part where I get some nice one-on-one time with your boss. How about it sweet cheeks?" She winked at her buff would-be interrogator. This persona she was putting on was filled with confidence and spoke in a way that she would have been ashamed of in any other circumstance. But she needed these villains on her side, convince them she had turned.

His face shifted from shock to anger at the audacity of his captive. He made his way over to Ochako, fist raised to lay one on her before they got started. One moment, he was poised to strike, the next his knees hit the floor as he grabbed at his crotch, overwhelmed with pain.

She'd kicked him, hard.

He fell over on his side, vision blurred from tears.

"Bitch! What did I say?" Ochako yelled at the man at her feet. "I said, I wanted to talk to your boss! You know, I should get you a get 'better soon card', because you need to get better." Katsuki would be proud of her sass. Her heart gave a little lurch at the thought him; but there was no time to dwell, not if she didn't want him and the rest of Japan to be safe.

"We don't have time for this, "Ochako muttered to herself. She raised her booted foot before having it come down on the interrogator's face, knocking him into unconsciousness at her feet. She tiscked at the little bit of blood that got on the toe; it would probably stain.

"Can we move on now? I just want to warn you!" She shouted to the small room, the sound reverberating off the cement walls. There was no response for a few moments before Ochako heard and buzz and click of the power lock on the door. She grinned at finally getting a response out of these villains. Now, hopefully, it would be who she was looking for.

Of course, it wasn't, but it was a start.

Her grin didn't falter as she greeted the newcomer.

"Hello!," she said brightly, "Your not what who I was expecting." Before her stood the righthand man to the leader of this little organization. She'd only encounter him once before now as the lead suspect in an investigation of a missing banker; he'd gotten away. But that was then and this is now. And right now, she needed his cooperation.

"USB," she greeted, "it's been a while. Murdered any more bankers lately?" She asked, in near seriousness. USB, named for his quirk, was usually a happy go lucky fellow, always making the best out of any situation but there wasn't much to be happy about when a Pro-Hero comes knocking at your Secret Villain Club House. He'd have to take care of her, but first, he would have to find out exactly how she found them. The Clubhouse was just that, a clubhouse for villains. It didn't serve as a headquarters for any one individual or group but for a monthly fee, villains could use the resources that the Club House had to offer. It also allowed for networking among villains to find work or information. As such, the Clubhouse was probably the best-kept secret in the villain world, too good a resource to risk giving away its location. It was a mystery how a Pro-Hero, and not even a top-ranked hero, could find them.

"What do you want Uravity?" He wasn't planning on being friendly today, he was left in charge and he was going to act like it.

"Would you believe me when if I said that I flipped to the dark side because the Hero System is meaningless, and I uncovered a government plot to eradicate any person with a quirk that could be considered "a determent to society" regardless if they've actually used it in a villainous manner or not? And if that doesn't work, eliminate quirks all together unless you are apart of the privileged few?" Ochako laid it all out on the table so-to-speak. There was no reason to hide why she'd come to the Club House.

She was recruiting.

In order to save everyone, she needed the help of the disenfranchised and those who would be most willing and most able to commit small atrocities to prevent an even bigger one.

For Ochako, the ends would justify the means.

But first, she needed to get out of this chair. And she needed USB to believe her.

USB was a little shocked at her open confession, expecting her to spit out some rehearsed hero redirect that the media loved to hear. But that didn't mean he believed her, he would need proof.

"Why should I believe you?" USB gestured to the unctuous man at their feet. "You did kick my associate unconscious. And that wasn't very nice. He's probably going to needed dental work now. "

Ochako let out a laugh. "He wasn't listening, and he needs it anyway." She said with a smirk. "I didn't have time for this. In my bag, you'll find a USB with all the information you need. If that doesn't convince you then I don't know what will. Go on, look, copy the information if you'd like. If you are convinced about what I say, then I needed to meet with your boss because I have a plan. " There was a hardness to her voice, she believed every word she said.

USB made his way over to her small pink beg. Inside he found the little information device and inspected it carefully. There was a high chance that this was all a trick in order to either spy on the association or bring the Hero's rather down upon the place, after all, the Villain Club was a valuable resource.

"I'll be back and you better hope you're telling the truth." USB threatened.

"Oh no! Whatever should I do? I'm completely helpless." Ochako said sarcastically. She was beginning to like her new persona, being able to just say whatever was on her mind was liberating.

USB made his way out of the room, the buzz of the power lock clicking into place the following suit.

"Hey!" Ochako shouted to the closed door. "Don't just leave this guy here." She looked down at the man still at her feet. "Ew, he's getting blood all over my boots!"

Not getting a response, Ochako waited in the defining silence.


End file.
